


True Believer

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Episode: s03e04 Sin City, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, demons lie.  But some are true believers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Believer

**Author's Note:**

> First place winner in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/profile)[**spnland**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/) 'Brains of the Outfit' writing challenge, to create an AU of 3x04, 'Sin City'. Thanks to my beta, Stevie.

Any doubts Sam might have had about Elizabethtown being in trouble disappeared the moment they walked into that bar. It was five o’clock on a Wednesday. There should have been a few groups of guys kicking back after work with some beers, maybe a couple off to an early start on their date sharing a bottle of wine.

Instead, the place was packed. As Sam followed Dean through the crowd, a man reeking of booze and puke knocked into him. Sam had never really liked crowds, but in the months since Dean made his Deal, he’d come to hate them. It was hot and noisy. Forget dressed to impress. The women here were dressed to fuck, wearing short skirts and tops that left nothing to the imagination. Everywhere Sam looked people were downing shots; doing their best to get wasted. Even the local priest was sitting at the bar and drinking hard liquor.

Dean immediately started hitting on the bartender; a gorgeous brunette named Casey who seemed to enjoy the attention, but kept glancing over at Sam. Dean, Casey and Father Gil were the only ones who still felt real as everyone else blurred themselves into nothing. Sam noticed a rumpled, sweaty guy at the pool table pulling a gun in time to give Dean a heads-up.

The demon got a single shot off. Dean tackled the guy before he could cap himself. Sam splashed him with holy water, but there was no reaction. No demonic possession. Just a gunshot victim bleeding out on the floor. The bar was full of drunk, screaming civilians. Sam looked up at Casey and instinctively snapped out an order for her to call 911. She dove for the phone behind the bar.

From that moment until Casey shrugged into her jacket and took off with a wink at Sam twenty minutes later, she never took her eyes off him.

The next day Sam and his brother headed back to the bar. Dean spent lunch trying to reach his friend Richie on the phone. After the tenth call Dean gave up and announced he was going to go look for him.

“I’m going to try and interview Casey,” Sam decided.

“The bartender? Really?” Dean seemed impressed for a moment, and then his face fell. “Damn, this town’s mojo must be stronger than we thought. You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Just … have you noticed the way she’s been staring at me since last night?” Sam could feel her watching him from the end of the bar. “I think there might be something wrong.”

Dean snorted. “Good point. If a chick that hot wants in your pants, there’s gotta be something wrong with her.” He leaned in close. “You’ve got protection, right?”

“Dean!” Sam protested. “I’m going to talk to her. That’s all.”

“Alright, alright, just saying.” Dean pulled out his wallet and left a tip next to his uneaten burger. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t, Sammy.”

“Yeah, like that’s even possible,” Sam muttered as Dean strutted out of the bar. Sam polished off his beer. When he put it down on the table, he noticed a Trojan sitting there on top of the dollar bills. Sam grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket, feeling his face heat with embarrassment.

Casey smiled as he approached the bar. “Hey Sam. Another PBR?”

“No thanks,” he said, taking a breath and trying not to come across as a crazy stalker. “Look, Casey. It seems like you know everybody around here. Could we maybe go to your place after your shift? Talk about what’s been going on in this town for the past few months?”

Her smile turned sultry, and Sam’s grew strained. Dean would’ve thought this was hilarious. “How about now? I work a split-shift on Thursdays, anyway.”

Casey’s apartment was just a few blocks away. Sam poked around as she ‘freshened up’. Casey was no neat-freak, that’s for sure. Sam found a maple syrup-smeared plate on the coffee table, a squeaky pair of piggy slippers on the floor, and a crucifix draped over a photo of Casey and ... her boyfriend, maybe? Sam picked the photo up for a closer look. There was sulfur scattered on the dresser behind it. Sam froze, feeling eyes on him.

Sam turned to find Casey standing very still, watching him with wide eyes from a few feet away. “Christo,” Sam said. Casey flinched, and her eyes went black.

Sam threw himself forwards, barreling Casey into the wall. “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii_ ,” he spat out as quickly as he could, keeping her shoved against the wall.

Her body jerked in pain, and Sam expected an invisible force to toss him away. Instead she started begging in a broken voice. “Please, please don’t send me back, Sam, please!”

Sam paused. Casey didn’t seem immediately dangerous, and this was an opportunity to cross-check some of Ruby’s ‘facts’. “Back to Hell? Why shouldn’t I? What’s it like?”

“Hell?” she asked, voice near panic. Casey took a quick, panting breath. Sam was close enough to feel it on his face. “It’s … oh, for your brother,” she said, relaxing in his grasp. “It’s bad. Loneliness, pain ... it’s a pit of despair. And that’s for us demons. Dean, judging by the amount of trouble he’s caused, I don’t think he’ll be getting the Presidential Suite.”

“How do I break his Deal,” Sam growled.

“I don’t know,” Casey said. Sam’s hands tightened on her forearms. “I don’t! That’s above my pay grade. After what Dean did for us, I’d help him if I could.”

She looked so sincere. “And just what did my brother do for you?”

“Azazel was a tyrant and Dean destroyed him,” she said. “But more importantly, he sacrificed himself to fulfill the prophecy, to show us who you truly are.”

Sam’s belly was a tight knot. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Azazel told us you were just his second in command, his ‘Boy King’. But when Dean made his Deal? Then we knew.” Casey smiled a terrifying and radiant smile. “It is written that the human’s savior shall die and be reborn. And so shall ours.” The words echoed oddly in Sam’s ears. “Only you can save us; only you can bring Him back.” He let go of Casey’s arms and she sank gracefully to her knees.

“It’s not true,” Sam said thickly, stumbling back to the couch and sitting down. “I’m not that. I don’t believe in any of that.”

She stayed on her knees, head down so that her hair covered her face.

“You’re lying,” Sam said, something humming under his skin. “Demons lie.”

“Not to you,” she said, raising her face towards him. “Never to you. From the moment you commanded me in the bar, I’ve been yours. ”

“Well then,” Sam told her, holding onto the one thing that still made sense, the job. “You’re going to undo whatever you did to this town.”

She licked her lips uncertainly.

“You won’t do it,” Sam realized. He should have known all that ‘savior’ stuff was bullshit.

“There’s nothing to undo. All I did was mention to Trotter over lunch one day how much money could be made with a few businesses that catered to simple vices.”

“That’s it?” Sam said incredulously.

“That’s it,” she insisted, with the spark she’d shown in the bar. “And now a whole town of supposedly God-fearing folk is neck-deep in booze, sex, and gambling. I barely lifted a finger. Getting humans to sin is like convincing water to flow downhill. Making them stop? I don’t think I can.”

“Can’t fix the town, can’t save Dean – what good are you?” Sam asked tiredly. He should just finish the exorcism.

“I can’t,” Casey agreed, crawling towards him. “But you can, Sam. There’s an army of demons waiting for your command. You can _order_ the Crossroads Demon to release your brother. The power’s yours,” she urged softly, kneeling at his feet. “All you have to do is reach out and take it.”

Sam could feel her there, bright and sharp and _his_. He thought about a town full of assholes gleefully drinking and fucking and murdering their way to Hell. About his brother, with 287 days left until he got dragged down there, pretending he wasn’t afraid.

Sam reached out and ran his hand through Casey’s hair. She arched up into the caress.


End file.
